


Friends with bone-afits

by kimdahyunjin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anatomy, F/F, Smut, studying but without getting any studying done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdahyunjin/pseuds/kimdahyunjin
Summary: Nayeon helps Mina study for her anatomy exam





	Friends with bone-afits

**Author's Note:**

> I came up for this idea while I was studying for an anatomy exam  
> Needless to say I distracted myself pretty well writing this...

“Can we _go_ now?” Nayeon asked for the millionth time as she finished idly scrolling through her Instagram feed and tossed her phone down on the bed. She had agreed to help Mina study for her anatomy exam since she had already taken the course, but she was taking forever. That was Mina for you though, always meticulous in her studies.

“Hold on, let me just finish the knee and _then_ we can take a break,” Mina said uncapping her highlighter and drawing an bright pink line across an important sentence in her textbook, “If I follow the biceps femoris tendon distally to where it inserts…” she trailed off capping the highlighter again and spinning around in her chair to where Nayeon was sitting on the bed.

With a huff Nayeon flopped back down on the bed to lie prone and flexed her knee to 90 degrees knowing exactly where Mina was going to palpate.

Mina smiled at her friend’s patience and cooperation as she bent down to gently feel around her hamstring muscles for the biceps femoris. Upon locating it she traced her fingers distally until she found the bony landmark she was looking for, “and I should be able to… trace a circle around it… yep there it is: the head of the fibula!” she said sounding focused yet triumphant.

Unbeknownst to Mina, Nayeon’s breath hitched, and she closed her eyes and bit her lip in contemplation, “So uh…” Nayeon started.

Her friend’s voice caught her attention and caused her to look up to the older girl's face suddenly. She cocked her head in confusion, fingers stopping tracing circles, but not moving from her leg just yet.

“When uhh… do you study the hip?” Nayeon asked slowly, her voice deep as if in thought, which Mina guessed would explain why her eyes were closed.

“Oh um, I don’t think that’s until the next chapter. We’re sort of slowly making our way up,” Mina said letting go of Nayeon’s leg to turn around back to her book again.

Before she could go anywhere, however, Nayeon had halted her, grabbing her hand and putting it back on her leg, only slightly higher than it was before.

“We could uh… we could start now if you want,” Nayeon husked, thinking this was taking all too long for her liking.

Mina looked to where Nayeon held her hand on her thigh and then back up to Nayeon whose eyes were open now and darkened as they looked down on Mina.

“Y—you’ll have to help me, I’m not as familiar with that region yet,” Mina gulped nervously.

Nayeon thought for a moment before asking, “Do you know where the gracilis muscle is?”

Mina blushed, “Y—yeah, it is one of the muscles that make up the pes anserinius tendon and inserts on the medial surface of the proximal aspect of the tibia…” she trailed off as Nayeon guided her hand to where she just described.

“And the origin?” Nayeon asked, licking her lips unconsciously.

“I—I’m not sure,” Mina said furrowing her brow in concentration before looking up apologetically at Nayeon.

“It’s ok,” Nayeon chuckled, “So the bellies of the adductor muscles can actually be kind of hard to locate, but you’ll find the origin a bit easier if you use the guide of the adductor tendon. The source is of the adductor tendon is either the gracilis or the adductor longus, but either way, from there it’s quite self explanatory,”

Now Mina was lost, she hadn’t covered any of these tendons or muscle origins yet, but she loved hearing Nayeon nerd out. God and she was so hot when she did it. She could listen to her all day, and maybe if Nayeon was her teacher she wouldn’t be needing her to help her study right now and they could be doing other things…

“Hey, are you paying attention?” Nayeon asked looking at Mina with concern in her eyes. Mina had zoned out and missed the question Nayeon had obviously just asked her.

“Sorry, the origin of the gracilis… is it somewhere around the inferior side of the pubic symphysis?” Mina guessed, quickly recovering.

_Right answer_ , Mina thought when Nayeon smirked proudly.

“Why don’t we trace it up and find out,” Nayeon suggested. She began to guide Mina’s fingers up a specific trail on her inner thigh. Mina assumed it was meant to be following the gracilis, but at this point she couldn’t tell the muscles apart, she was only focused on one thing.

Finally, Nayeon’s hand stopped where Mina assumed the origin must be located and her head fell back, eyes screwed shut, “Do you feel that?” Nayeon practically panted as she let go of Mina’s hand in favour of covering her mouth.

Screw studying, Mina thought, “Actually… I’m having a hard time Nayeonnie,” Mina flirted as she added pressure to her fingers, massaging them around in effort to feel what she was supposed to be searching for, “I think it might be easier if you took your shorts off,” She saw Nayeon nod in assent, trying to maintain some semblance of sanity in her aroused state.

Nayeon’s breath hitched as Mina began to unbutton her shorts and shimmy them down.

“Now, where were we again?” Mina asked innocently, suddenly closer and Nayeon could feel her warm even breath on her face, “I seem to have lost my place,” she added as her hand idly, but with purpose stroked Nayeon’s side and hip bone. Nowhere near where they had left off.

Nayeon opened her eyes to find Mina hovering over her, now with darkened eyes of her own. She was biting her lip suggestively, “Let me remind you,” she said taking Mina’s hand and dragging it down to where she wanted it.

“Nayeonnie, this feels different… are you sure this is the right place?” Mina teased as they stroked over Nayeon’s damp panties together.

Nayeon let out a hum in arousal, she couldn’t hold back any longer, “Oh it’s _definitely_ the right place,” she retracted her own hand and let Mina continue on her own, only to wrap around Mina’s neck and pull her down into a hungry kiss.

When Mina used her thumb to trace over Nayeon’s clit, Nayeon broke the kiss to let out a noise of pleasure, hips bucking up for more friction.

“Oh… you’re right, this _is_ pretty self-explanatory,” Mina giggled before reconnecting her lips on Nayeon’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Well at least I'll never forget the origin and insertion of the gracilis  
> Who wants to "nerd out" about anatomy with me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


End file.
